


Meicoomon the Guardian Angle

by Michaelizumi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/F, Future, Guardian Angels, Post-Digimon Adventure tri.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: After being brought back to  life,  Meicoomon Decides to watch over Meiko and her young Daughter.
Kudos: 4





	Meicoomon the Guardian Angle

Meicoomon's old friend 

Meicoomon slowly krept out of her Tamers bed. As she got out she put the blanket back on him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back before you wake up, Mikey." She whispered into his ear. 

Meicoomon then tiptoed over to the window and slowly opened it while trying not to wake up her tamer, his twin brother and his twin brothers, Black gabumon.

The window creaked as it opened but not loud enough to wake anyone.

She jumped out the window and grabbed onto the side of the building and closed the window from outside. The building was too high up for any burglars but it was a cold night and she didn't want the two boys to get sick.

Meicoomon then climbed up to the very top of the building, she looked out at the distance between the apartment building and the next building. She took a deep breath, walked back a few steps then ran up and jumped. She landed on the next roof and continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop. She had done this many times and this night was no different. After half an hour of doing this, she finally reached her destination.

Meicoomon caught her breath.

"Oh man, I'm out of shape, I gotta stop eating those Double Bacon Hamburgers... maybe I'll guilt trip Mikey into not eating them so I won't be tempted." 

Meicoomon then climbed on to the side of the building and continuously looked into the windows until she finally found the one window she was looking for. 

Meicoomon smiled as she looked into the Bedroom of an eight-year-old girl. 

Ever since Meicoomon had been brought back to life, she had been watching over her former Tamer, Meiko and Meiko's Daughter,Tomoko. Meicoomon had found out a while ago that Meiko had met and later on married a kind man and the two had a little girl named Tomoko. Meicoomon had also learned that Meiko had an older child by the name of Yuki, Meicoomon had met the little psychopath a little before the beginning of the Anti-DigiDestined war. She still couldn't believe a child as evil as yuki could have come from someone as kind and gentle as Meiko but Tomoko was nothing like her evil half brother. She was just as sweet and caring as her mother..her father too but Meicoomon didn't know that much about him. 

Meicoomon slowly opened the window, it took her longer to open this one since the windows of this apartment building were of lesser quality than the ones at the Izumi's apartment. 

Meicoomon tiptoed into the room and looked at Tomoko. 

Tomoko looked like an almost exact replica of her mother when she was a little girl.   
It brought back such happy memories. 

Meicoomon got out Michael's phone and took a picture, she then placed the picture in the hidden folder so Michael wouldn't know about it. She liked having little reminders of Meiko's current family.

Meicoomon then noticed Tomoko beginning to shiver. Meicoomon covered the girl in a blanket and slowly closed the window so the cold air wouldn't come in. She then opened the door and looked into the family's living room, it wasn't as nice as the Izumi's but it was very homey. Meicoomon decided to brew a cup of coffee for herself, she would need it if she was gonna stay awake long enough to get back home. 

Meicoomon then waited till the coffee was finished,she slowly opened the Door to Meiko's bedroom. 

Meicoomon didn't know why but whenever she watched her old human partner sleep,it always gave her a sense of happiness. After awhile Meicoomon closed the door,finished her coffee and slowly krept into Tomoko's room. 

As Meicoomon was about to open the window, the lights in the room were turned on and Meicoomon heard the voice of a little girl.

"Who are you?" Tomoko asked.

Meicoomon wasn't sure what to do next.

"I ugh... I'm..." 

"Are you a Digimon?" Tomoko asked. 

Meicoomon turned around and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am." 

A big smile grew on Tomoko's face. 

"Are you my Digimon partner? My best friend, Hoshi told me all about How people get Digimon? Did you come from the Digital world to be my partner?" 

Meicoomon could sense the excitement in the little girl's voice.

"I'm sorry Tomoko, I didn't. I already have a boy that needs me." 

Tomoko looked down in disappointment.

"Then why are you here?" 

"I knew your mom a long time ago, Tomoko. Once and a while I come here to check on you and your mom to make sure you're ok." 

"You knew my mommy?" 

"I did..she's a great woman, we were partners once." 

" I thought you already had a partner?" 

"I do. Your mom and I were partners a long time ago but even so, I still like to come here and check on your family." 

"So you're like a guardian angel?" 

"In a way, yes." 

Tomoko smiled as Meicoomon said this.

"Can you visit me more? I'd really like to see more of you." 

"When I can, yes. But Tomoko, you have to promise me that you won't tell your mommy about my visits, ok?" 

Tomoko nodded her head.

Meicoomon waved goodbye and jumped out of the window.

Tomoko looked out the window and watched as Meicoomon jumped from building to building.

Tomoko then heard the door to her bedroom open.

"Tomoko, why are you awake?" 

Tomoko turned around and saw her mother standing in the Doorway.

"Nothing mommy. I just had a nice dream." 

"Oh ya, what was it about?" 

"I met an old friend of yours." 

The end


End file.
